


What has changed

by PlantBoy_Elliott



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Stucky - Fandom, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:46:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7448293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlantBoy_Elliott/pseuds/PlantBoy_Elliott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky reunited, spend a lazy day fondly discussing how it used to be, and how happy they are to be back together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What has changed

**Author's Note:**

> Basically super fluffy smut without any real plot or nod to specific movies. Just wanted to write something cute. This is my first ever sticky fic so apologies if the characterisation is a little shite. Enjoy!

Steve’s floor in Star towers felt far more like home now. If he closed his eyes he could almost be back in Brooklyn in 1939. 

The sound of the record player crackling and people outside on the street set the scene almost as well as the smell of Bucky’s aftershave and musk drifting through the place. It left Steve feeling warm, a little smile tugging the corners of his lips. 

“Why you looking so smug Stevie?” Bucky asked, grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl and leaning against the counter. His hair was still damp from his shower. Thats one thing that changed. Bucky looked good with long hair. Steve didn't like it at first but it had grown on him and he refused to let the man cut it shorter. 

“Ah nothing.” Steve shrugged, though he couldn't wipe the smile from his face.  
“Doesn’t seem like nothing. You look like the cat who got the cream.” That made Steve chuckle. “Its just nice. Having you here. Feels like home.” Steve was surprised to see Bucky grin at that. He wasn’t usually one for being so soppy.  
“Yeah, its nice. Not quite Brooklyn but its somethin’.” 

Steve patted the sofa next to him and without another word Bucky flopped down beside him. They both stared into each other’s eyes contently for a moment before Steve closed the gap and kissed Bucky softly.The other man put his half eaten snack on the coffee table and kissed Steve back, a hand tangling into that short blond hair. Steve had been more affectionate since Bucky came back. He was still as clingy was before but less fierce about it, softer somehow. Bucky hardly minded. They had almost 70 years of cuddling to catch up on, he felt like Steve certainly deserved at least that much. 

He tugged Steve into his lap, which wasn’t quite as easy as it used to be, but he could still do it which was all that really mattered. Steve still fit into him perfectly, straddling his lap and kissing him a little harder. 

Steve still made the same, surprised, pleased little noise when Bucky ran his tongue along his bottom lip, waited for Steve to open his mouth and pushed inside. He was almost more eager these days, which was hardly a complaint on Bucky’s part. He still had a fantastic ass too, round and great to squeeze. He still bucked his hips forwards involuntarily in response to that too, which still made Bucky grin. 

Bucky pulled Steve’s t-shirt over his head, his own following in seconds. No shirt buttons to fumble with any more. Bucky remembered having to coax Steve’s clothes off the first time they slept together. Steve wasn’t self conscious exactly but had a horrible habit of comparing himself to others, Bucky especially. Bucky just told Steve exactly what he thought: Steve was beautiful and Bucky wanted to get closer to him. No clothes in the way. It worked too, and Bucky even got a few seconds to admire the man under him before his little firecracker was getting impatient and demanding more. 

Steve whining sweetly into his mouth brought him out of his thoughts. Bucky smiled against Steve’s mouth. “Sorry baby, is it not enough.” Steve shook his head in response to that, breathless and a little ruffled. Bucky lifted Steve and put him on his back on the sofa, settling between his legs. He pulled Steve’s sweat pants off with ease, his boxers sliding off too, but that was fine. Bucky pressed himself close to Steve, not enough to create much pleasure, just enough to stop Steve from touching himself. He began kissing a slow line from his lover’s jaw, down his neck and chest before pausing at his stomach. He looked up at Steve, who looked ever so erotic, pupils wide, mouth slightly open, cheeks flushed. 

“God baby you look so good like this.” Steve fidgeted under him.  
“Bucky,” hearing his name moaned so breathlessly like that made Bucky want to give Steve what he wanted right then. He smiled, hands rubbing Steve’s hip bones.  “Don’t worry doll, I’ll take care of you. Make you moan and beg for more, drive you crazy till all you can think about is my cock.” Another thing that hadn’t changed was Bucky’s dirty mouth. Steve loved it. A few words in his ear could have him hot and bothered in seconds. Bucky’s hands on him could make him hard just as fast. 

He let out a stuttered, shocked groan as Bucky took his entire length into his mouth. He arched his back, one hand in Bucky’s hair, tugging slightly as the rhythm picked up. Bucky stopped for a moment. He sat up and ignored Steve’s whine of disapproval. He reached over to the drawer in the coffee table and grabbed the lube. Whatever complaints Steve had died on his tongue as Bucky coated his fingers for Steve to see before sinking back down, teasing the tip of Steve’s cock with his tongue as he pushed a finger into him. That feeling never changed either, the stretch and pleasant burn of Bucky opening him up like this. 

Bucky took his time with it, only adding another finger when he was certain Steve was more than ready. As much as he loved to be a little rough, he never wanted to hurt Steve. 

“That good baby?”  “God yes. Faster, Bucky please” Steve replied. Bucky always asked if it was good. Always better than just assuming. Bucky was happy to comply for once, fucking into Steve with his fingers quickly. The noises his boyfriend made sounded the same, little gasps and keens of pleasure. Once Bucky was satisfied that Steve was ready he pulled his fingers out, pushed his jeans down to his knees and lifted Steve up till they were lined up. He pushed the head in slowly and then stopped. He felt Steve’s ass clench around him and Steve squirmed a little, giving Bucky the most unimpressed look he could manage in his state. Bucky loved to make Steve wriggle and beg, that would never ever change. 

After a few long moments he gave in and pushed the rest of the way inside his love, sighing with pleasure and staying still, getting used to the squeeze. Steve wasn’t sure there was a better feeling than when Bucky was finally inside him. It was about as intimate as anything could get and he loved the closeness as much as the pleasure. Having Bucky between his legs was giddyingly good, it was so grounding and satisfying, how well Bucky slotted there, Steve’s thighs either side of him. 

Bucky began to rock his hips back and forth. His pace was languid and slow at first, both enjoying the feeling of hot bare skin against skin and being so full of love and pleasure. Neither could keep to that pace for very long, both craving more. Bucky sped up, rewarded when Steve’s breath hitched and he let out a moan. 

“mm, Harder, Bucky oh god plea i need more.”  
Bucky decided not to argue or tease any more, and pulled almost all the way out before pushing back in swiftly. The way Steve’s body jolted and he groaned loudly and uninhibited told buck that he hit his prostate. After being together for so long they both knew the other’s body even better than their own. 

Bucky kept going, sliding almost fully out and slamming back inside of Steve. Both their moans grew a little louder, both sweating, flushed and panting. Bucky’s pace began to change and he was thrusting quickly and unevenly, his legs shaking a little. He was about to finish. He groaned when Steve mumbled out “Yes, Bucky cum inside me please.” 

Bucky reached up and took Steve’s cock in his hand. “You beg so pretty baby, I want you to cum for me first.” He tried his best to match the pace of his hand with that of his hips, though he didn't need to because after a few quick strokes Steve was grabbing at the parts of the couch he could reach, spilling onto his belly and moaning out Bucky’s name in broken gasps and pleasured sobs. 

Bucky kept thrusting, trying to push even deeper inside of Steve if he could.  
“Fuck, just like that babe, fuck me.” Steve dirty talking wasn’t a common occurrence but it always sent Bucky over the edge, and now was no different, he thrusted deep as he could and came, nails digging into Steve’s hips as he came. Once he was through the little shuddering aftershocks and the fog cleared from his mind he pulled out ever so slowly. Steve sighed contently, and shifted over so that Bucky could flop down between him and the sofa cushions.He draped an arm over his panting boyfriend’s waist and rested their damp foreheads together. The record had finished, so all that was left was the crackle indicating the needle needed to be moved. The sounds of the city still painted the blank spaces, white noise in the apartment as the two men came down from their orgasm highs. They both lay catching their breath. Steve pressed some light kisses to Bucky’s face, and Bucky smiled lazily at him. 

“You need to shave.” Steve mumbled, at which Bucky chuckled, his voice a little hoarse from panting and moaning so hard. He wrapped his arms around Steve, feeling his slick skin cooling off already. 

“Buck?”  
“mmm?”  “Glad you’re back.” It had been a few months since Bucky began living with Steve but neither had stopped being glad or thankful.  
“Me too baby.” 

“Bucky?”  
“Yeah doll?”   “Love it when you call me that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are much appreciated, hopefully more to come in the future!


End file.
